Why Don't You Do Right
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: When an agent's daughter gets diagnosed with leukemia, the agency comes together to help one of their own by hosting a Talent Show. **Third in the "Gunny and the Goth" series**
1. Initial Shock

**Why Don't You Do Right?**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M - UPDATED -

* * *

**Beta: **fictiongurl

**NOTE:** I did go back and fiddle with the chapter a teeny bit after it was beta'd, so all mistakes herein belong to me. :)

* * *

**A/N: ** This story takes place about a month or two after Wasted Time. The agency has decided to host a Talent Show to help Agent Abrams (made him up, not a character in the show) and his family pay for their youngest daughter's medical bills. The daughter has been diagnosed with Leukemia and Agent Abrams has gone on leave. As of this point, I don't intend for these characters to make an appearance other than in name, but we'll see. Anyways, enough from me, here's the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Initial Shock  
**

"A Talent Show?! You have **got** to be kidding me!" The sound of McGee's incredulous voice was exceptionally loud in the early morning quiet that usually covered the bullpen. Several heads popped up from their cubicles and glared at him angrily. Tim barely registered the looks on his co-workers' faces, assuming the glares were in response to the volume of his exclamation. Turning towards Ziva he hissed in a quieter voice, "Can you believe it Ziva? They want us to participate in a talent show. Just like they made us do in…in…in…high school." McGee shuddered at whatever memory had popped into his head. At her eye-roll, he threw his hands up in despair.

Staring after Tim as he moved to look out the windows, Ziva shook her head slightly. "McGee, if you would read the email in its entirety, you would see that it is for a good cause **and** it is not mandatory like those annoying seminars that the Human Resources department makes us attend." McGee missed the small smile that appeared on her face as she stood up from her chair and wandered over to where he was standing. "The agency is hosting the talent show to assist Agent Abrams and his family with medical bills; their youngest daughter was diagnosed with Leukemia." In a show of rare emotion, she reached out to hug him; smiling when he hugged her back, she conspiratorially whispered, "Besides, it might be fun, yes?" A small laugh escaped her at the sight of McGee's horrified expression upon hearing the word 'fun'.

"When you two are done grab-assing, I need your reports on the Williams case." The sound of their boss' voice startled both agents. Once again, Gibbs had managed to enter the bullpen without anyone noticing him. How the older agent could still move with a silent grace was a bone of contention for the rest of the team. "But only if it doesn't interrupt your little rendezvous." They hurriedly moved apart, neither of them noticing the smirk on Gibbs' lips as he passed them and continued the walk to his desk. "And the talent show may not be mandatory but it is 'recommended' Agent David." A stern glare watched them as he let the gravity of his words sink in. Varying degrees of horror played across McGee's face until Gibbs took pity on him and cracked a smile.

"Hey **Probie**! Did you hear about the talent show?" At the sound of Tony's enthusiastic voice McGee grimaced. Everyone knew that Agent DiNozzo loved to terrorize the younger agent, but he sometimes went a bit overboard. Case in point: "So did you decide what you're doing for your talent? I'm thinking that sitting there doing computer stuff isn't gonna cut it," he teased with a wide grin. The sound of Tony's laughter sounded throughout the bullpen, but quickly stopped when no one else joined him. He cast a look a look around at his fellow co-workers and muttered, "Wow...tough room."

McGee was seemingly bolstered by the fact that no one had joined Tony in laughing at him and smirked slightly. "Well Tony, I'm hoping you aren't doing a comedy routine," he dead-panned. His smirk widened to a grin when both Gibbs and Ziva laughed at his comment. No one but Tim caught the small wink that Agent David gave him as she returned to her desk and took her seat. Tim crossed his arms across his chest and after casting a sly glance at Ziva he looked sternly at Tony, "Besides DiNozzo, it's for a good cause."


	2. Why din't I think of that?

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M - UPDATED -

* * *

**Beta: **fictiongurl

**NOTE:** I did go back and fiddle with the chapter a teeny bit after it was beta'd, so all mistakes herein belong to me. :)

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter's so short, but in my defense, they **_do _**only get a 30 minute lunch break. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Why didn't I think of that?  
**

Ducky and Abby had been talking about the talent show all through their lunch-break and from the look of it, Gibbs was getting frustrated. His hands had come up to rub at his eyes, so he missed the look that Abby gave him. She'd arched a brow at Ducky and jerked her head towards him slightly; as if by some silent agreement, they both stopped talking. At the resulting silence, Jethro lowered his hands and opened his eyes, looking around curiously. It was Abby that spoke first, "You looked like you were getting frustrated Gibbs. I'm sure you're sick of hearing everyone talk about their ideas," her hand had moved to cover his on the table, giving it a small squeeze before returning to her food.

Gibbs smiled at her and took a sip of his coffee before he admitted, "It's not the conversation that has me frustrated, Abs. It's great that everyone is so excited to participate. I'm sure that Agent Abrams and his family will appreciate it. At this rate we'll have a sizable donation to help out with Lisa's medical bills. What has me frustrated is the fact that I have no idea what to do as my entry. What am I going to do up on stage? Sand my boat? Drink coffee? Glare?" At Abby's small giggle, he stopped and seriously added, "Maybe I'll just donate some money to the fund."

A small frown marred Dr. Mallard's face for a few seconds before his face brightened and he snapped his fingers. "Perhaps you can help backstage, Jethro? I'm sure your carpentry skills would come in quite handy." Highly pleased with himself, Ducky began nodding emphatically. "They'll definitely need backgrounds and props for the drama entries and perhaps a few signs announcing the event. Surely we could post them around the Navy Yard to garner more support."

A bright smile lit Abby's face at Ducky's suggestion, "Gibbs, see? You can still participate. I'm sure they'd love to have you!" Gibbs, knowing that he was outnumbered, nodded. "Besides, they need someone to keep them in line," she whispered cheekily, her eyes twinkling at him; Dr. Mallard clapped softly and laughed in agreement. The matter officially decided, the trio began discussing other topics as they waited for the waitress to bring them their check.


	3. White Pickets

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M - UPDATED -

* * *

**Beta: **fictiongurl

**NOTE:** Like always, I went back and fiddled with the chapter, so all mistakes herein belong to me. :)

* * *

**A/N: **Here's a little bit of GAbby fluff for the fans. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - White Pickets**

Abby dropped her bag and keys on the entryway table, not bothering to call out to Gibbs until she'd made her way to the basement door. She descended the stairs two at a time and looked around curiously when she didn't immediately see Gibbs. Her arms were suddenly pinned to her sides as she was wrapped in a hug from behind. Abby yelped in surprise and promptly dropped the bags she was carrying. The captured Goth giggled as she felt Gibbs' lips descend on the back of her neck, her hands coming up to rest on his forearms. Abby leaned into his chest and lowered her head against his shoulder, giving him access to the side of her neck. He took his time kissing up her shoulder towards her ear and finally turned her around to face him, "I missed you."

She moved her face up to meet his lips before she answered, "I was only gone for an hour! I swear, Jethro, you're a hopeless romantic. I don't care what you say to the contrary..." her words were cut off in a tender kiss. Smiling against his lips, Abby raised her hands up to cup his face and used her fingers to lightly scratch his scalp. Jethro was the first to pull away and as she gazed into his eyes, she was determined to not be the one to break the peaceful quiet.

After a few seconds he broke the silence, "Are you sure? It felt much longer." His grin was surprisingly shy and she struggled not to laugh when he stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout, "...it was easily an hour and a half." Abby had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. He noticed her struggling to keep a straight face and chuckled, "you're not buying the cute act are you?" She raised a brow at him and shook her head 'no'. Having apparently given up the act, he began looking around their feet at the scattered contents from the bags she'd brought home. "So what colors did you bring me?"

Abby bent to pick up the first can and called out, "I got the red and purple so I could finish painting the rainbow." She took a few steps and picked up two more cans, adding them to the three that Gibbs had picked up, "plus the two cans of varnish you wanted and another four cans of black." He wandered over to the work bench with the assortment of small paint cans, silently counting them with a finger and upon noting the shortage he bent to search for the remaining two cans. Seeing his confusion, she clarified, "They were out of the smaller size cans of varnish so I bought the bigger ones." A grin spread across her face as she emphasized with a finger to his chest, "**You'll** have to run out of the car and bring them in." At his look, her smile widened, "I didn't buy the pickets because the 'helpful' employee…" Abby held her hands up in air quotes, "…kept trying to convince me that what I needed were dowels and I finally told him, 'Look Mister, if I needed dowels I would have asked for dowels. At this rate it would be faster if my significant other made them him…'" Abby stopped talking when she saw the look that Gibbs was giving her, "what?"

"You called me your 'significant other'…" he said in a surprised voice.

"Well, you **are** significant…" she wandered closer towards him, "…and you're **definitely** my 'other' in more ways than one." Abby cupped his face in her hands and kissed the tip of his nose, "What would you rather I call you?"

"I don't know…I've hadn't thought about it," the tone in his soft voice was what gave him away. Even if Abby hadn't heard his words, she would have guessed at the truth from the look on his face. _He looks blissful Abigail. He looks extremely happy that you chose to call him that._

"Well 'boyfriend' sounded so juvenile and 'lover' belittles what we have," she told him gently. Abby smiled mischievously and pulled him into a hug, her arms looping around the back of his neck, "and it's not like I can call you my 'hot sex monkey' in public." Her comment was rewarded by a small swat on her butt when she took a step back.

"So, I'm making the pickets myself now? Is that what you're telling me?" Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to glare at her, failing miserably.

Abby nodded happily, completely missing the 'why me' look he tossed skyward as she started towards the stairs, "Yup! The stuff's in the car!"


	4. Stop procrastinating, DiNozzo!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M - UPDATED -

**Beta: **fictiongurl

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. Here's a little something to tide you guys over for a bit. I've gotten distracted by writing some other GAbby-ness AND 'laying the groundwork' plotting for both a short Ziva/Abby fluff and Tony/Gibbs arc. Hopefully I'll have a completed chapter to post by late Monday, early Tuesday. :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Stop procrastinating, DiNozzo!**

The sun glaring through the windows by Tony's desk were making his hangover much worse as the day wore on. He reached into the open desk drawer, pulled the ibuprofen bottle out and shook two pills into his hand. _That is the last time I go out drinking on a school night. I should have known better, but I still let Abby convince me to go. Don't blame her DiNozzo, you know you didn't want to go home to your empty apartment. _Sighing, Tony took the pills with a swig from his water bottle; leaning his head down on the desk, he groaned slightly when Ziva threw a paperclip at this head. "Wake up Tony…Gibbs is coming."

"I'm not falling for that again, Ziva," he muttered, raising his hand to aim a rude gesture towards Agent David's desk.

"I hope that wasn't directed at **me**, DiNozzo."

The sound of Agent Gibbs' voice made Tony sit up quickly, causing his head to spin. To his horror, he saw that his boss was standing directly between his desk and Agent David's. "No boss, it was directed at…" his words trailed off at Gibbs' frown, "never mind, not important." He shot a glare at Ziva as Gibbs' continued to his desk. "We got something boss?" he asked hopefully, rising from his desk.

"No DiNozzo. No new case, get back to your cold case files." Tony fought to keep the scowl off his face and sat back down unhappily. "Oh, by the way DiNozzo…have you decided on your entry for the Talent Show? Deadline's this Friday and you're the only one that hasn't signed up." He looked up to see Gibbs watching him intently, "you're not thinking of chickening out are you? I mean, even McGee already turned in his entry."

Tony bit back the retort that came to mind and took a breath before answering, "Of course not boss…I just can't decide which one of my many talents I want to showcase." Forcing a grin onto his face, he gave his boss a thumbs-up, "I'll turn in my entry form before I leave today." Taking Gibbs' silence as a good sign, Tony turned back to his stack of cold case files with a sigh and tiredly picked up the folder from the top of the stack.

_Great going DiNozzo…now you __**have**__ to think of something to do for the show. You should have just told Gibbs that you didn't want to participate. Pfft…like that would have gone over well. So now you need to decide what you want to do…think DiNozzo…think!_

His eyes widened mischievously and a sudden smile spread across Tony's face. With a soft snort of laughter, he reached across the desk and pulled the entry form closer to him. Ignoring the frown that was directed at him by Ziva, Tony filled out the form with a flourish. _Ha! I'll show them! Wait until they see what I do. _


	5. That's why it's called a secret, Abs!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Beta: **fictiongurl

* * *

**A/N: **As promised, here's the new chapter. Thought I'd toss in some Tony and Abby interaction since the last chapter was so short. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - That's why it's called a secret, Abs!**

Abby looked at the clock again and sighed; it was almost noon and Gibbs hadn't stopped by. _This week has been horrible! We haven't gotten to spend more than a few minutes alone together. _Truth be told, Abby was starting to feel neglected. _The team __**does**__ have a new case to keep them busy, but it's been four days! AND_ _he doesn't visit my lab nearly as much as he used to. I suppose it's because he doesn't want to make it __**too**__ obvious that we're an item. I can totally understand, but I miss his little visits. Ooo! Speak of the devil._ A small smile spread across her face at the sound of the lab doors opening. Abby definitely didn't want to make it obvious that she'd been waiting for him, so she made her way to her desk. She sat down with a flourish, the movement causing the chair to spin. Her smile wavered a bit when she realized it was Tony who was standing in her lab and not Jethro, "hey, Tony."

Agent DiNozzo tilted his head quizzically, "Abby, please try not to look so thrilled to see me."

Apparently she'd been unsuccessful in hiding her disappointment. In an effort to make amends, she stood up to envelope him a tight hug, "Tony, you know I love you!" Abby pulled back slightly and patted his cheeks, "you're one of my best friends...I'm always happy to see you."

Tony tickled her ribs gently and arched a brow at her, "Maybe so, but not as happy as when Gibbs makes a visit. You reserve your brightest smiles and biggest hugs for him." He tried to make light of the statement, but Abby could tell that he was only slightly kidding. She followed him as he wandered over to her desk and peeked into the tall plastic cup sitting by her keyboard, "So...from the look of your Caf-Pow cup, I take it the boss man hasn't made it back from the hospital?"

"What?!" At the word 'hospital' Abby felt her stomach drop to her feet. _Oh my God...what happened?! Why didn't anyone call me?! And how can Tony be so calm about it?!_

Turning quickly, DiNozzo wrapped his hands around Abby's upper arms and shook her gently to get her attention, "Abs, calm down." Abby glared at him and he reached to cup her face between his hands. Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the look, "Gibbs just went to get some lab work done. Apparently, he's the same blood type as Agent Abrams' daughter and there's a chance that he might be able to donate..." his face scrunched up as he struggled to remember, "...bone marrow?" The smile widened as he finally remembered Ducky's explanation, "that's it! Bone marrow...might be able to donate bone marrow."

Abby felt herself instantly relax, "Oh! Well that's good news." She couldn't believe the immediate panic that had descended upon her at the thought of Gibbs in the hospital. _I don't think I could take seeing him in the hospital again. Not after last time. _Struggling for nonchalance, she asked, "Did he say when he'd be back?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "He **said** an hour. That's why I came down here to look for him." DiNozzo perched on a metal stool and smirked, "I just figured that he'd come down here first, but I guess not. Ducky explained the whole process to me, but I umm..."

"You tuned him out?" Abby finished helpfully. When Tony nodded sheepishly, she found it hard not to giggle. Everyone knew that Dr. Mallard was a chatterbox and most people were bothered by it, but not her; she loved talking to Ducky. _I guess it's because we spend so much time alone in our labs. By the time someone comes to visit, we're desperate for some conversation. It explains why Ducky talks to the bodies and why I talk to my machines._

"Yea. I'm sorry, it's just that he goes on and on and after a while I swear I can feel my eyes start to glaze over." The look on Tony's face was the only reason that Abby didn't scold him too bad. He looked genuinely embarrassed, his eyes refusing to meet hers. "I feel so bad about it, though. I don't understand half the references he makes and when I try to join in the conversation, I usually get a frustrated look." With a chuckle, he finally looked up and gave her one of his famous DiNozzo smiles, "I figure it's better to sneak out than make a fool of myself again, ya know?"

"Oh, Tony...Ducky and I, we're so starved for attention after spending most of the day by ourselves. It's nice when we have someone to talk to." Abby playfully elbowed him in the ribs and was glad when he rewarded her with another smile. "So, I heard you turned in your talent show entry last week." She giggled at the shocked expression on his face, "I don't know what your act is! Gibbs just told me you finally filled out an entry form."

"Ah...so you guys are talking about me huh?"

Abby was surprised by the annoyance in his voice, "No. I'm helping out backstage and I was making sure we weren't missing anything." Tony had ducked his head again and she bent over slightly to catch his eyes, "You need anything for your act? The university offered to lend us costumes and props if we need them. Plus, Gibbs is working on backgrounds and stuff, so if you need something just ask, ok?" The only response she got was a small nod. "You feeling ok, Tony? You seem kind of down. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah...I'm fine. Just tired is all. This week has been hell and we're not getting anywhere with the case." Abby watched her friend rub at his eyes tiredly and reached out to wrap him in another hug. He initially tensed at the contact but quickly relaxed into her grip, "You're a great friend, Abs. Have I told you that?" Abby nodded emphatically and was rewarded by Tony wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

Taking advantage of DiNozzo's better mood, she attempted to wheedle information out of him, "So...what are you doing as your talent show act?"

Sadly, he didn't fall for it; she earned herself a wry look in lieu of an answer, "Abby...I'm not telling you what my act is. It's a surprise. That's the reason I only filled out the 'required' section on the form. I don't need any special props or costumes, so don't worry about it. I checked and the one thing I'll need is already being used by someone else, so I'm good." He laughed softly when she punched him in the arm, "That's why it's called a secret Abs! Don't worry, you'll like it."


	6. Who doesn’t love souvenirs?

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M **-upgraded-**

* * *

**Beta: **fictiongurl

* * *

**A/N: **After making you guys suffer through some itty bitty chapters, I have some longer chapters for you. Here's some GAbby fluff so be warned: **HERE BE SEX!** If you don't like it, don't read. To the rest of you, Enjoy!

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 - Who doesn't love souvenirs?**

Gibbs stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to Abby's lab. He was surprised by how eager he was to see her. The new case had everybody extremely busy: missed lunches, late nights, early mornings and not enough time away from work. A mere four days and he was missing his alone time with Abby. Just how much did he enjoy their evenings together? More than he would have guessed, until work kept him away. In the past couple of months he'd started to spend most of his free time at Abby's apartment, usually cuddling on the couch or talking late into the night. It was still a surprise that she'd picked him: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. In the time they'd been together, she'd made it abundantly clear how much she loved him. While it was true that neither of them had said those three little words out loud, he knew. It was obvious by the way she looked at him, the way she kissed him, and all the little things that she did to make him smile. Most of all, it was there in the way she made love to him: small hands holding tightly to his face as she came, her chartreuse eyes wide as if afraid to miss even a moment.

The elevator slowed and then finally opened, allowing him access to the lab. As he walked down the hall, he heard Abby speaking to someone in muted tones and was a little surprised to find her in DiNozzo's arms. The two were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed him standing in the hallway yet. Gibbs had stopped abruptly when he noticed Abby was pressed up against Tony's chest, her arms around his neck, one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on her hip. Gibbs knew that Tony and Abby were friends, but it didn't stop him from clenching his jaw tight when he overheard him tell her, "Your hair looks really nice like that, Abs. You should wear it down more often. It really brings out your eyes."

The sound of Abby's murmured response was lost in DiNozzo's laugh. He watched as Abby gave Tony a sly grin before pulling him down so she could lay a kiss on his cheek. When Gibbs had seen her move towards the younger agent, he'd been stupidly sure that she'd planned on kissing him. There was no reason for his reaction, but Jethro found that he wanted to interrupt their conversation and quick. He took that final step into the lab and called out, "DiNozzo! Don't you have something you should be doing?!" At the sound of Gibbs' voice, Abby spun around and smiled, launching herself at him with an excited squeal. Gibbs managed to catch her without spilling his coffee before asking, "Abs, DiNozzo been bothering you all morning?"

Tony snorted rudely as he stood up from the stool, "Gee, boss, it's good to see you too. I just came down to look for **you** and we got to talking." He held up his hands in surrender as he walked out the door, "I wasn't bothering her, honest." Abby tried to catch Tony's arm, but he ducked out of her reach and disappeared through the stairwell door.

"What's up with him?" Gibbs asked distractedly as he set his coffee down on the lab table. When she shrugged, he took both her hands in his and pulled her towards the one corner the security cameras couldn't see. The shock on Abby's face as he backed her into the corner made him smile. Jethro heard her surprised 'yip' as he leaned down to kiss her and when she tried to pull back, he moaned in protest. The feel of her body against him was intoxicating, but he couldn't forget that they were at work! He felt her feeble attempts to extricate herself from his grasp and it only served to arouse him further.

She finally succeeded in pulling away and stared up at him breathlessly. "What's gotten into you, Jeth-" he cut off the rest of the question by cupping her ass and pulling her hips against his. He watched her eyes widen at the feel of his erection through the slacks. "Are you seriously..." her quiet inquiry was almost inaudible as he reached to lock the door that separated them from the rest of the lab. A coy smile spread across her face as he flicked the lights off next; the rest of whatever she was going to ask quickly forgotten. Abby leaned back against the wall and slowly unzipped her top until the lacy edge of the bra was visible. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she slid down along the wall until her face was even with the waistband of his slacks.

Now that she was looking up at him through the fan of her lashes, Jethro found that he was rapidly losing his nerve. "Abby..." the hoarse whisper went unheeded as she quickly undid his belt and zipper. Her breath was warm on his exposed flesh and he had to brace himself against the corner as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his swollen member. "Abby..." he pleaded, his voice failing him as she licked her lips in preparation. All rational thought fled his mind at the feel of her mouth moving over him, her tongue sliding out to lick along his shaft as her head bobbed up and down. "Oh Abby..." the fingers on one of her hands tightened around the base of his hard-on as the other traced up his inner thighs before lightly cupping his testicles. His hands clenched into fists as she slowly eased back, her hands moving to stroke up and down teasingly where her mouth had just been.

He watched as she looked up at him through the dark fan of lashes, her lips glistening in the semi-darkness. "Jethro..." one little word and he was lost. Gibbs reached down and pulled her up roughly, his tongue invading her mouth as his hands slid under her skirt. Vaguely he registered her stepping back. "Jet...I don't have anything with me...we can't..." he pressed a small kiss to her lips to silence her.

"There's a reason my little trip to the hospital took so long, Abs. I stopped at the store on the way back," with a grin he pulled a condom from his jacket pocket. "I know it's presumptuous of me, but I've missed you and-"

"Oh Jethro...shut up and put it on!" she hissed as she wiggled out of her panties. With a chuckle, he quickly obliged and staggered slightly when she hopped up to lock her legs around his waist. "Sorry baby!" she giggled against his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "but now that I know we can...you need to hurry." The little minx grinned at him as he pressed her back into the corner, her eyes widening slightly at the impact.

"You'll be the death of me yet Abigail..." he murmured into her mouth as he slid inside her, his hands moving to cup her ass. The feel of her warmth descending upon him further stoked his fire, making it almost impossible to remain standing. Bracing himself with one hand on the wall, he thrust his hips into her furiously. Tongues danced along each other: tasting, probing, licking. Teeth grazed over his bottom lip and he growled low in his throat at the slight pain. Hands clutched in his hair tightly, pulling him back from the kiss. For what seemed like hours, she merely stared at him.

Just as he was about to speak, she commanded, "Fuck me harder." Jethro struggled to keep the surprise off his face and when he didn't immediately comply, she tugged on his hair, "didn't you hear me?" Her eyes squinted at him; "I said 'fuck'," her hands tightened in his hair; "'me'" her tongue licked along the side of his face; "'harder'!" with the last word, Abby sucked his earlobe in her mouth.

With a shudder, he groaned, "I heard you." Distantly, the sound of someone calling out Abby's name in the lab caused them both to freeze. Her hands came up to her mouth and he silenced her with a frown. _'Ziva'_ he mouthed, as she eased her feet to the floor, his hands automatically steadying her when she staggered. From within the lab, Abby's name was called out again, closer this time. Abby moved away to straighten her clothes and took a step towards the door, her hands pressing him further into the corner. She signed 'Stay here, I'll take care of it' before unlocking the door.

"Hi, Ziva...did you need something?" Jethro tucked his shirt back in and reluctantly zipped up his pants, knowing full well that their little interlude was over. He listened as Abby convinced the Mossad officer that she'd been taking a nap in her office. The tone in Ziva's voice let him know she was aware that Abby was lying, but luckily Officer David accepted her explanation and quickly left with an apology for disturbing her. Abby walked back into her darkened office and whispered, "She's gone."

"You ever lie like that to me?" he asked softly.

"Of course not, Gibbs!" The overtly saccharine inflection in her voice made him reach out and pull her into his embrace; he buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. She smelled of gunpowder, soap and faintly...of him. His lips quirked up slightly as she whispered, "are you working late again tonight?"

"Not if I can help it. It **is** Friday...and you know what that means..." her happy nod was all he needed to help him decide to let the team leave on time today. Friday was date night and it would take a lot for him miss it, especially after being interrupted by Ziva. Placing a tender kiss on her lips, his fingers flipped the light switch and the office was suddenly glaringly bright. "You want to come to my house this weekend?" Surprised by how cautious he sounded, even to his own ears, Jethro was pleased when she nodded happily. Taking a step out of the office, he started to make his way to the elevator.

"Hey Gibbs!" The sound of Abby's voice made him stop; spinning around as he pressed the elevator call button. She'd followed him out and he raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. Her small hands pulled his jacket open and he watched as she stuffed something in the inner pocket with a whisper, "to remind you to leave on time." The elevator dinged behind him and Abby shoved him in roughly, "Bye Gibbs!" Turning on her heel, she skipped back to her lab. Jethro watched as she put on her lab coat and reached into his pocket as the doors closed. The sound of his laughter trailed out as he realized that he was holding Abby's panties.


	7. Good morning, Officer

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Beta: **fictiongurl

* * *

**A/N: **Here's some more GAbby fluff, so be warned: **HERE BE SEX!** If you don't like it, don't read. ****This chapter is little more than PWP, so you won't miss any plot if you don't read it. I'd typed it up awhile ago and it sat around 'unfinished' for some time. I revised it so that it could fit this story and show how Abby & Gibbs' relationship is progressing.****

To the rest of you, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Good morning, Officer**

The sunlight coming through the window roused one of the sleeping figures in the king size bed. Gibbs tightened his arm slightly, causing a soft mumble from the sleeping form curled around his left side. He pressed a kiss to her hair and squeezed again, "wake up Abby." As usual, the request was met with a groan of disapproval. Getting desperate, he attempted to extricate himself from her arms. He'd managed to lower his right foot to the floor and was in the process of sliding out from under the leg around his waist when Abby woke up. She sat bolt upright, her left hand smacking against his chest with a resounding smack.

"NO! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

Gibbs sat up slowly, his hand rubbing where she'd hit him, "Abby…nothing happened. I just need to visit the head and you were lying on my arm with your legs wrapped around me." His eyes took in her tense shoulders and the look of worry. Jethro pressed a light kiss to her shoulder as he leaned in to ask, "Abby, are you ok?" He watched her close her eyes tightly and shake her head as she struggled to wake up.

Abby turned to look at him, her eyes still drowsy, "Good morning sweetie…" a smile sprouted on her face as she leaned in towards him. Placing a kiss on his lips, she gently pushed him towards the edge of the bed; "go..." she waved her hand in the direction of the bathroom; "I'll be here when you get back." Gibbs moved to the edge of the bed and reached for his sweatpants but stopped when he heard Abby's voice, "Nuh uh…you go without those pants sir!" She reached out to slap his backside as he stood up, "I like watching your butt while you walk," her voice muffled as she burrowed back under the covers.

The sound of Gibbs' laughter trailed out behind him as he walked into the bathroom. "You are one strange girl Abigail," he called out, the smile clearly evident in his voice.

"I thought you liked my strangeness, Gibbsy…you've said that several times," the sound of the toilet flushing was the only answer she received, "or was that just something you said to get in my pants?" He poked his head out of the bathroom to glare at her and then turned back to the sink to wash his hands. "Jethhhhro….I asked you a quesssstion," she sing-songed to what she could see of his naked back. Abby watched him walk back to the bed and lifted the blanket for him, an obvious invitation for him to join her under the covers.

"I'm not even going to justify that question with an answer, Abs," he murmured against her lips seconds after he'd crawled under the covers next to her warm body. She squinted at him and tried her best to look peeved, but only succeeded in making him smile. His hand came up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Gibbs stared into her eyes with a serious expression and finally cupped her cheek in his hand, "Abby…what were you dreaming about when I woke you?"

A confused frown creased her features, "I…I don't remember. I never remember my dreams…you know that." Gibbs tugged her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a worried hug. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into his embrace before whispering against his chest, "I'm not going to tell you, you sneaky little fox, even if I do remember. You can just forget it."

The sound of his laughter brought a smile to her face and she burrowed further into his arms. "You'll tell me eventually Abigail," he said smugly, "you always do." The light punch to his ribs forced a surprised gasp from him, "HEY! What was **that** for?" Gibbs didn't wait for an answer before rolling them in bed until he was hovering over Abby.

His muscular thighs settled on either side of her legs and he used some of his weight to hold her in place. "Now then, Ms. Scuito…" he pronounced her last name slowly -'_shoo-toe'_- as he slowly lowered his chest over her, "You do realize that punching me constitutes as 'assaulting a federal officer,' right?" Gibbs bit down on his cheek to keep from smiling as he continued his charade, "I'm going to need to arrest you." His hands traced up her arms until he was holding her forearms in his hands, "…but first, I'm going to need to frisk you." He watched the desire flicker in her eyes at the word 'frisk' and he drew immense pleasure from it. "Now, if you fight me while I frisk you…I'll need to add 'resisting arrest' to the charges," she swallowed audibly and whimpered softly as his hands wrapped around her wrists, "do you understand?"

Abby nodded mutely. Her heartbeat was beating furiously against his chest as he lowered his lips to speak against her ear, "I'm going to need you to roll over so we can do this…_properly._" He'd intentionally let his lips graze her ear with the last word and was rewarded with a shiver. She obediently started to roll over once he eased some of his weight off of her. He was surprised when she raised her arms over her head, her left hand clasped over her right wrist. She pressed her face into the pillow and lay there silently waiting for him to begin. Gibbs reached up to lightly wrap his hands around her wrists and slowly moved his hands down over her forearms. He watched goose bumps spread in the wake of his hands as he slid them over her upper arms and up her shoulders to her neck. Abby twitched under his touch and then pressed her face further into the pillow as he moved his fingertips down along the outer edge of her breasts and ribs. He easily spanned her tiny waist with his hands and smiled when the sound of a soft moan reached his ears only seconds after he'd begun to trace small circles on the small of her back with his thumbs.

The sound of her whispered, _'Jeth'_ was almost enough to make Jethro lift her hips and take her roughly, almost. With a small growl, he slid his hands over her buttocks and spanked her lightly when she raised her hips off the bed to press against his erection. "Don't move Abigail," he scolded, his hands massaging to ease the sting of the spanking. A small smirk graced his lips when she lowered her hips to the bed with an almost inaudible _'sorry'_. Gibbs knew that Abby enjoyed a little pain in bed, but so far, he'd denied all requests for anything outside what she called his 'vanilla' sensibilities. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to spank her, but he was surprised by the fact that he'd enjoyed her reaction. Pushing those thoughts aside for later, he moved his hands down over the backs of her thighs and calves, stopping with his hands wrapped around her ankles. "Are you still with me Abby?" The sound of her answer was muffled by the pillow, "I can't hear you Abigail."

She turned so that her right cheek was lying on the pillow and whispered, "I said 'yes'…sir."

A soft chuckle slipped past his lips at her use of the word 'sir' and he tightened his hands around her ankles. Deftly, Gibbs flipped her onto her back and arched a brow at the startled look on her face, "surprised?" Abby nodded her head slightly, a smile on her lips. Remembering his first night at her apartment with a grin, he hooked his fingers and lightly scratched his nails up her shins and thighs. Jethro was thrilled when her nipples tightened further and her back arched off the bed slightly, "I think you're enjoying this a bit too much, prisoner." The only answer he received as he wrapped his hands around her thighs was a small nod. "If I was a cruel individual, I'd leave you like this." Abby's eyes flew open at the threat and her lips pressed together as if unsure what answer would earn her further pleasure, "but I'm not cruel Little Abby."

A small sigh sounded as he slowly moved her thighs apart, his thumbs tracing lightly over her moist heat before continuing up towards her belly. She made a surprised gasp when his hands moved up from her hips to her breasts in a quick movement. Gibbs settled himself between her legs, lips teasingly close to her erect nipples; his hands squeezed her breasts together and he flicked his tongue over first one nipple and then the other. "Whoever told you that you didn't know the meaning of the word 'foreplay' should be shot, Jethro."

He didn't bother to stifle his laughter before he murmured, "Is that so?" Gibbs took one of her nipples in his mouth and groaned when the suction caused her to move her hips against him. Taken by surprise at her movement, he clenched his jaw suddenly and quickly pulled away when he realized that he'd clamped his teeth around her nipple roughly. "Oh my God Abby…I'm sorry," he pressed small, gentle kisses to the offended nipple and reluctantly raised his eyes to hers, "I didn't mean to-"

"Really? You didn't mean to?" At his confused look, she clarified, "It felt good…you've wound me up enough for that to feel good." Abby chucked him lightly under the chin and pulled him up for a kiss, "it felt **really** good." Her lips pressed to his and he hesitantly returned the kiss, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip. She teasingly slid her tongue along his and he deepened the kiss possessively, growling slightly in the back of his throat when she reached out towards the nightstand. Pulling back from the kiss, she explained breathlessly, "I'm just reaching for the condoms," an impish grin spread on her face as she finished the thought, "…officer." When his fingers reached to take the foil packet from her, she shook her head at him, "I'm doing it this time…you promised."

Gibbs swallowed in anticipation. When they'd had sex the night before, frenzied after being interrupted in her lab earlier in the day, Abby had asked if she could slide the prophylactic onto him using her mouth and he'd begged off knowing that he wouldn't be able to last long if he'd allowed her. She'd pouted and he'd hurriedly promised her that she could try it the next time, thinking that she'd forget…and here they were. He watched the smile widen as she opened the small package, her tongue snaking out to lick at her lips suggestively. _I should have known she wouldn't forget. _"Don't look at me like that Abs. It makes me think you're having wicked thoughts." The sound of her throaty laughter let him know that those were exactly the kinds of thoughts she was having.

"Oh honey…when will you ever learn? When it comes to you, I'm **always** having wicked thoughts." Gibbs found that he was fascinated by the sight of her slipping the condom into her mouth; when she pressed her small hands against his chest to force him up onto his knees, he obliged without complaint. Abby moved so that she was facing him on her hands and knees, her lips hovering over him for a few seconds before she took him in her mouth. A strangled gasp wrest itself from his throat at the sensation, his hands coming down to rest on her bent head. His fingers clenched in her locks as she slowly eased her lips back off of him and flicked her tongue on him. Jethro didn't allow her enough time to sit back before tightening his hands in her hair and roughly pulling her face up towards him. She gasped as he crushed his lips against hers in a savage kiss, his hands finally releasing her hair to move to her waist.

Effortlessly he lifted her slender body up against his chest, craning his neck back so the kiss didn't need to be broken. Her hands tightened around his face as he eased her onto him, inch by agonizing inch. Abby's whimpers were swallowed by his mouth as he slid home, his hips thrusting deep into her. Pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath, Jethro stared deep into her emerald gaze as he rocked his hips against her. When she started to close her eyes, he whispered, "Open your eyes, Sweetness." She rewarded him with a lazy grin as she opened her eyes and levered herself up slightly, her hands moving to his shoulders to steady herself. He felt his hands tighten around her waist as she lowered herself back onto him, taking over skillfully.

"Whatever you say officer," she murmured coyly, her eyelids at half-mast as he carefully laid them back onto the bed. Gibbs grunted softly as he settled his body over hers and she frowned slightly, "what is it, LJ?" When he shook his head at her question, she arched a brow and softly pressed him for an answer, "your knee bothering you again?" He struggled to keep the frustration off his face as she coddled him, "if it's bothering you, we can switch places." Although he had to admit that the idea of watching her move over him was enticing, he refused to allow himself the easy way out. Just as she was about to ask him another question, he thrust his hips against hers and smiled when she moaned breathlessly, "on second thought…suffer through the pain Gunny."

"You're an evil little minx, you know that?" his question was ground out from between clenched teeth as he moved within her. She nodded languidly, her eyes fixed on him as they neared their climax. The sound of her increasing moans and whimpers was music to his ears and only served to encourage him further. They clutched at each other as the intensity of the orgasm rocked them both simultaneously. Easing himself down next to her, he found it extremely hard to form words as she pressed tender kisses to what little bit of chest she could reach. Gibbs rubbed circles along her back, his eyes drifting shut. It had been a long time since he'd felt this content and he didn't just mean the sex. His eyes opened when he felt Abby pull out of his arms to sit up and sleepily mumbled, "where you going?"

Abby ran a hand through her tousled hair and smiled from her perch on the edge of the bed, "I'm gonna go get some water, as soon as I'm sure I can walk." Standing up slowly, she turned towards him, "gimme." When he looked at her curiously, she pointed at the condom and repeated, "…gimme." She waggled her fingers impatiently while he removed it; when he held it out to her, she took it gingerly between two fingers. As she made her way to the bathroom, he found himself unable to look away and was startled slightly when she called out, "I can feel your eyes on my butt, Jeth." He laughed and felt his eyes drift shut, the feeling of relaxation spreading through his entire body. Distantly he heard Abby moving out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, singing softly under her breath. _Life is good, life is __**really**__ good. _Jethro was asleep long before Abby made it back to his bed.


	8. Are you done yet?

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters (except Agent Abrams and his family) are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Beta: **fictiongurl

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, guys. Sorry for the delay. After this, it's SHOW TIME! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Are you done yet?**

The weeks leading up to the talent show had flown by and now that the big day was less than 24 hours away, the excitement was palpable throughout the agency. Every department had at least one entry, most employees having found courage in groups. Those that weren't performing were helping out in other ways: make-up, set changes, concession stand, etc. When the email was originally sent out, the plan was for each entry to donate $10 to the 'Lisa Fund,' but not a single person had stuck to that rule. As a result, there was almost $10,000 sitting in the account that had been set up in the Lisa Abrams' name. The agency had pulled together to take care of one of their own: taking home cooked meals to Agent Abrams and his wife at the hospital, watching the other Abrams children, and sitting with Lisa when her parents could be convinced to take some time off for themselves.

The next day's event was free, but there would be a donation lock-box at the ticket booth for people to drop money into, if they so desired. Due to the enormous interest, they'd had to move the show from the agency's cafeteria to the larger auditorium where they usually held the cadets' graduation ceremony. The cafeteria crew had volunteered to help out with the concession stand and some of the agents were acting as 'ushers' for the night. Apparently the signs he and Abby had made and posted around the Navy Yard had garnered plenty of support. It was a show of solidarity that made Jethro proud to call himself an NCIS agent.

All of the members of his team would be performing. DiNozzo had neglected to fill out the space marked 'act title' and when he'd questioned the him about it, he'd been rebuffed with a curt 'it's a surprise, boss.' Gibbs had been unsuccessful in getting the younger agent to reveal his act and had finally resorted to warning Tony to keep it PG. DiNozzo had rolled his eyes and promised that not even those with the most 'delicate sensibilities' would be offended.

"Are you done yet?!" the sound of Abby's annoyed voice broke Gibbs out of his reverie. He turned to see her climbing the stairs to the stage, a box obscuring her face.

"Abby! I told you I'd bring that up here," he scolded her as he rushed over to take the box from her. Riffling through the contents, he pulled out a stuffed rabbit and looked over at her curiously, "What's in here anyway?"

"It's the stuff for Ducky's magic act, Gibbs. Didn't you even read the entries?" The frustrated look Abby leveled on him while he placed the box backstage was priceless. Jethro had indeed read most of the entry forms, if only to see what hidden talents his team had. "What kind of stage director are you if you don't know what the acts are?"

"Hey…I'm not the stage director! That's Vance's job. I'm just the backstage grunt," he laid a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Besides, it's not like **everyone** filled out the entry form completely," he muttered pointedly. Abigail was another one of the entrants who had deliberately left the form incomplete. He'd attempted a number of bribes to get her to tell him, but she'd stubbornly refused and he'd finally given up.

"Ugh, give it up Jeth…" Abby's eyes widened at the slip; "Gibbs," she quickly corrected; "I'm not telling you what my act is. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow, like everyone else." The insufferable woman had to the nerve to stick her tongue out at him. He didn't know why he put up with her behavior sometimes. _Because you love her, you ignorant fool. You've put up with worse, what are a few immature acts of frivolity?_

Surprising himself, Gibbs stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to watch the college students set up the backdrop, completely missing the shocked expression on her face. The university's drama department had offered, in addition to providing costumes and props, to help set up and the music department was providing accompaniment for any acts that needed it. The show was shaping up to be a nice one. He'd promised Abby they could catch a movie, but the last minute details had kept him later than originally planned and they'd have to rush to make it to the last showing.

"You promised that we'd see a movie Gibbs," he turned back to look at her and rolled his eyes skyward when she pouted at him. "For someone who isn't the stage director…"

Jethro laid a finger across her lips and hushed her with a frown. "Abby, I'm almost done. The director asked me to oversee the last minute set-up because his daughter has a dance recital. I just need to lock up once these guys," he waved a hand at the students that were packing up, "and we can leave." Reaching out to turn Abby towards the stage, "They're done. We can go."

"YAY!" Gibbs laughed softly at the sight of Abby happily jumping up and down clapping her hands. "So what movie are you taking me to see?" Jethro waved goodbye to the students as they filed out of the auditorium and pulled Abby into the darkened recesses backstage. A small giggle escaped her as he nuzzled her neck, "No sir…you're taking me to a movie. You promised!" A small moan escaped her and he could feel her resolve crumbling. "Gibbs…" her plaintive request brought a smile to his face.

Abruptly, he pulled away from her and moved towards the stairs. With a grin, he turned to casually ask her, "you coming Abs?"

The squinty-eyed glare she leveled on him was amusing. One word was all she uttered as he reached the last step, "bastard."

With a chuckle, he offered her a hand as she joined him, "so they tell me." Tugging lightly on her fingers, they walked out of the auditorium together, neither one of them noticing the man watching them from the balcony.


End file.
